


Oh My God

by Butterfly



Category: Better Than Chocolate (1999)
Genre: F/F, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people find something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh My God" is performed by Pink.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download link:**
> 
>  
> 
> .avi file 18.2 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/OhMyGod.avi.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.

No streaming available until I find a vidding site that lets me upload NSFW vids.


End file.
